


This Is Your Size?

by fencesittervamp



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, They are so in love, bc I said so, bethan is briefly mentioned, it's in the same universe as my last fic, jesse supports rory so much, nonbinary rory, reminder: their ship name is rosy, rory goes by he/they/she pronouns, rosy in skirts!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesittervamp/pseuds/fencesittervamp
Summary: He sighs in resentment of having to get up from his comfy spot. Sluggishly, he gets up from his bed and walks over to his window to see that… Jesse? is waiting in the front lawn with a moderately sized black shopping bag. Jesse looks up at his window with a small smirk and puts his hand up to wave. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a black graphic tee and wears a pair of sunglasses.What the fuck is he doing here?
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Jesse Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	This Is Your Size?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayassBenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayassBenny/gifts).



> this is very much a self-indulgent fic; it's semi-dedicated to my fellow rosy shipper and 'very good friend' grace <3  
> hope you enjoy this!! follow me on twitter @bangchanns for more mbav/rosy

Rory is laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone, and procrastinating on the History homework he has to do. He’s dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and his baby blue boxers. It’s currently Friday evening which means he shouldn’t even be worried about doing homework, but of course his History teacher assigned something online due at 10 PM that same day.

Rory is laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone, watching TikToks. He first downloaded it ironically because he wanted to see what shit the straight people are doing on there. Then, he found out there’s sub-communities in TikTok and got obsessed with LGBTQ+ TikTok, more specifically: guys in skirts. 

He wants to wear them so bad but it’s so not normal to see guys do that in White Chapel. Kids at WCH are pretty liberal. No one seems to bat an eye when Erica and Sarah kiss before heading off to class. He’s pretty sure some guys were making out in a restroom stall and the other people in the restroom didn’t say anything. It’s just… he can’t be publicly confident in his sexuality and femininity if the person who gives him reassurance doesn’t even show up to school that much. Jesse only went to school that one time so he could collect souls. That was when he was evil. Now, he’s good. He’s genuinely himself. Living in the present instead of thinking of some grander scheme. It doesn’t help that he and Jesse aren’t even dating anymore.

He receives a text from Benny, his current boyfriend. If he can even call him that.

Benny: hey, you there? I’m having trouble with question 3 on the history hw,,

Of course, it’s just a question about the homework. No follow up with “How are you doing?” or “Do you wanna hang out later?”

Rory: bro i haven’t even done it yet.

Benny: ofc, i’ll ask ethan.

Well, at least he was prioritized over Ethan for once. He already knows Ethan and Benny are closer than he and Benny could ever be. They live right next door to each other and have spent almost every moment together since they were kids. They’ve always been nerds. But apparently Rory has been “too” nerdy for them. Rory did like— _does_ like Benny? They both like all genders and are both interested in expressing their feminine side. It’s just… it seems like Benny is in love with Ethan and not really in love with him. A majority of their conversations are just Benny saying, “I remember when Ethan and I…” and “Yesterday, Ethan…”

There’s a thumping at his window that breaks him out of the thought train he had while staring at his phone screen. He’s confused and thought it was his imagination until there’s another thump and sees a rock falling from the window. 

He sighs in resentment of having to get up from his comfy spot. Sluggishly, he gets up from his bed and walks over to his window to see that… _Jesse?_ is waiting in the front lawn with a moderately sized black shopping bag. Jesse looks up at his window with a small smirk and puts his hand up to wave. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a black graphic tee and wears a pair of sunglasses.

What the _fuck_ is he doing here? They’ve been broken up for about two weeks. Jesse knows that Benny and he are dating now since Jesse sometimes checks up on Rory during lunch; he shows up to school unannounced and it bothers him so much. Rory would be eating lunch with the gang and then he catches Jesse yearning for him at the cafeteria entrance. Fuck him. 

They never even talk but Jesse can so clearly see hurt burning in Rory’s eyes when their eyes meet. Jesse notices that Rory tries to smile when he’s with his friends and Benny, but his smiles are always fake. They are rarely receptive to Rory’s conversation starters and brush them aside. Jesse brought this up to Rory once when it was about a week into their breakup. Rory just said that he’d rather be spending time with them than him right then. Jesse tries to be oblivious to Rory’s spite but Rory knows just what to say to shut him up.

In the present, Jesse is texting Rory on his phone.

Unknown Number: can i come in?

Rory checks his phone and thinks for a couple of seconds. He looks at Jesse down there and back at his phone to type his answer.

Rory: sure

Jesse checks to make sure there’s no one on the street and then flies up to Rory’s window, climbing in awkwardly once Rory opens the window. Rory waits on his bed while Jesse orients himself and turns around to close it. It’s routine. Or was routine… when they were still together.

Jesse then takes off his shoes and sits himself down beside Rory, setting down the shopping bag with tissue paper in front of him. He takes his sunglasses off and sets them down next to him. They’re both looking down and not at each other—afraid to look into each other’s eyes. Before he could say anything, Rory does.

“Why are you here?” Rory asks with something like annoyance, maybe fatigue.

Jesse thinks about his answer for a bit until he says it out loud. “I want to get back together.”

Rory finally looks at Jesse in disbelief.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Two weeks ago you said you didn’t deserve me— _which you did—_ and now you finally realize you want me? No! Fuck you. I have someone else, anyways. I have-“

“Benny?” It’s Jesse’s turn to look at his ex in disbelief. “You have Benny? You do not have Benny. Tell me Benny doesn’t talk about Ethan every second. Tell me you are his priority. Tell me that you genuinely are in love with him and he is genuinely in love with you and I will believe ‘you have Benny’!” Jesse raised his temper at the end of his speech. His fangs are out and his eyes glow a light blue.

Rory starts to tear up a bit. Jesse relaxes and represses his vampiric features.

“Oh no _nononono_ , Rory, I’m sorry I… lost control of myself. Come here.” Jesse moves his arm to wrap around Rory’s back but Rory flinches and pushes his arm away. Jesse brings back his arm and tries to hide his pain. They’re both looking down again. Jesse bounces his leg up and down on the wood flooring. He does that when he’s nervous.

“Benny made it easier.” Rory started, fighting through his tears. “I didn’t have anyone to go to after we decided to take a break. I-I still love you.”

Jesse stops his leg bouncing. “You still love me.”

Rory chuckles, “Yeah, you fuckhead.” They wipe away their tears. 

“Look at me.” 

Rory doesn’t.

“Aren’t you curious about what I brought for you?”

Rory’s curiosity peaks and looks at Jesse. He then grabs the bag and takes the items out with vamp speed. Jesse laughs at Rory’s love for gifts. It’s one of two of his love languages. He learned Rory’s primary love language is touch after Rory explained why he moaned when Jesse turned him. His secondary love language is, of course, gifts.

Rory unravels one of the pieces of clothing. It’s a plaid red and black skirt with a rainbow belt and chain. They mentally take in what they’re holding and Rory starts to cry once they realize what it is and how Jesse got it for them. They turn to tackle Jesse with a hug, pinning him down on the bed.

“Woah there.” Jesse lets out a giggle and hugs Rory back. “I’m glad you like your present but get off of me before you suffocate and kill me again.”

Rory pushes themself off of Jesse. “Right, sorry.” They giggle and try to wipe away their new tears. 

Jesse looks at them in adoration. He takes a tissue from the tissue box on his nightstand and gives it to Rory to blow their nose. Rory does so and throws it in the trash can in the corner of his room.

“Well? Try it on!” Jesse encourages Rory.

Rory gets up and places his feet inside the skirt. They pull the plaid skirt up their legs and thighs. They turn around so that Jesse can help them zip up the zipper. Once the zipper’s up, they dart to the full body mirror on the back of their door to look at themself. They do a little squeal before tackling Jesse again. They give Jesse kisses all around his face until one reaches his lips. 

They both pull back to see each other grinning so widely. 

“Does this mean we’re back together?” Jesse asks.

Rory nods excitedly. “Yes, _yes_ , a thousand times yes!”

Rory kisses Jesse more.

When they’re done, Jesse advises her to check out the other piece of clothing that was in the bag. Rory clambers back to straighten out the second piece of cloth that was still laying on the bed. She immediately notices that it’s a bigger size and checks the tag to make sure.

“This is your size?”

“Yeah, well, I know you probably wouldn’t have the confidence to wear it in public so I thought I would join you so you don’t feel alone. Skirts are personally not my style but I’ll wear them for you.”

Rory squeals and tackles him with a hug again. After she calms down a little, Rory gets off the bed and demands Jesse to wear the skirt.

“Alright. Anything for you, my darling.” Jesse pushes himself off of the bed in order to stand up and take his jeans off. He folds them and places them at the end of the bed when he’s done. Jesse takes the skirt from the bed. The skirt is made out of smooth black fabric and is as short as Rory’s. It comes with a studded belt and a chain at the side. He steps into it easily and stretches it over his t-shirt. Rory covers her mouth and tries to contain her excitement for Jesse in a skirt.

After Jesse’s done adjusting the skirt, he walks Rory over to the mirror again. Rory still has her hands over her mouth. When they finally situate themselves in front of the mirror, Jesse wraps his arms around her torso and rests his head on her shoulder. Jesse kisses her there.

Rory begins to tear up again but turns around and kisses Jesse before she sobs. They hold each other for a while until they pull apart, Jesse kissing her on the forehead before they slightly detach just to hold hands. 

“What are you going to tell Benny? Now that we’re an item again…”

Rory’s expression drops when she realizes she has to break up with Benny, but she realizes Benny probably will understand. It’s not like their relationship has changed much other than a few obligatory kisses.

“He probably won’t take it too hard. Everyone can tell he’s in love with Ethan, anyways.”

“Right, of course. I thought they were already a couple the first time I saw them anyways.”

“Exactly…”

Rory’s face lights up again and she lets out a squeal. She let her mind come back to the fact that Jesse bought them both skirts and they’re currently wearing them together? She impulsively hops in Jesse’s arms, making them stumble back into Rory’s bed. She peppers kisses all over Jesse’s body and then lays down to cuddle with him.

Rory sits up all of a sudden. “Fuck, I have homework due tonight.”

“What grade do you have in the class?”

“A ‘B.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“I guess.”

“Can you turn it in late?”

“Yeah...”

“Then come down here and cuddle me again.”

Rory hesitates but eventually gives in and settles down into Jesse’s arms, pulling back the covers so they can get under it. Jesse pulls him in close to spoon him. 

“You do deserve me, by the way.” Rory starts.

Jesse lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Do you really have to bring that back up again?”

“You won me back with a fucking skirt so _yeah…_ I’m bringing it up.”

“I’m still going to have doubts, but… I won’t bring them up again.”

“No!” Rory turns himself around to face his boyfriend. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about your problems. I know you’re a powerful, centuries-old vampire but you still need love and I’m here to provide.”

Jesse takes his hand from under the covers to stroke Rory’s cheek.

“I love you.” Jesse declares.

“I know.” Rory gives him a small smile. “I love you, too.”

Rory moves his legs under the covers to tangle them with Jesse’s. Their bare legs cross and slide against each other. Rory’s eyes start to close. Vampires don’t need to sleep but being in a bed naturally makes Rory tired. Jesse returns his arm underneath the covers to hold Rory.

“How’d you even know I wanted one?”

“A skirt?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t exactly try to hide it. Whenever we go shopping at a thrift store, you’re always hanging around the women’s skirt section. It also doesn’t help that you’re non-binary and use all pronouns.”

“God, you’re right. I’m so fucking stupid.”

Jesse chuckles lightly. “You’re my stupid.”

Jesse notices Rory breathing slow down and his eyes close entirely. He thinks about how lucky he is to be the boyfriend of such a stupid, pretty, caring, adorable vampire. He lets that thought sit in his mind as he falls asleep too. Jesse falls asleep with his soulmate in his arms.


End file.
